


Reminders

by mothmanaintshit



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP kissing Person B’s scar(s).</p><p>Varric pushed the Inquisitor to tell everyone how she received most of her scars soon after acquiring a new one from Corypheus during the attack on Haven. Trevelyan tell's Varric to drop the subject – not wanting to divulge how her scars came to be. [I kinda made Varric a slight ass in this and made my Inquisitor a player...SorryNotSorry] </p><p>[Cole/F!Trevelyan] [Cullen/F!Trevelyan]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reminders
> 
> Day 10: Imagine Person A of your OTP kissing Person B’s scar(s).
> 
> Summary: Varric pushed the Inquisitor to tell everyone how she received most of her scars soon after acquiring a new one from Corypheus during the attack on Haven. Trevelyan tell's Varric to drop the subject – not wanting to divulge how her scars came to be. [I kinda made Varric a slight ass in this and made my Inquisitor a player...SorryNotSorry]
> 
> Pairing: Cole/F!Trevelyan [Cullen/F!Trevelyan]
> 
> Rating: T

“Corypheus got you pretty bad.” Varric pursed his lips and stared at the new at the new scar that had blinded Trevelyan in her left eye. Solas was able to heal the wound without any problem, but her eye sight had been taken from her with a nasty discolored scar from her hair line to the side of her lip. She had just taken the bandage off this morning, per Solas' request. He thought he treated the wound in time but Trevelyan had been out in the snow for hours, even longer before Solas was finally able to fully treat the wound when they arrived at Skyhold. Trevelyan assumed Varric found it amusing, poking fun at her blindness and waving his hand in front of her eye.

“I know.” Trevelyan's grip tightened around her wooden cup, glaring down as Varric moved his hand in front of her eye again. Trevelyan growled, turning her head to glare at the dwarf.

“What number scar is that?” Varric silently started counting the scars on Trevelyan's neck and face, oblivious to that fact that Trevelyan's shoulders were shaking. Trevelyan, ready to turn and punch Varric, was interrupted by Cassandra.

“Varric, stop hassling the Inquisitor.” Cassandra came up behind them, a plate full of food in her hand. Varric rolled his eyes but agreed, going back to his drinking.

“How are you feeling?” Cassandra sat next to Trevelyan in the tavern, a concerned look on her face.

“I'll be fine.” Trevelyan looked back down, furrowing her brows in anger, “I just have to get use to no longer having a depth perception.”

“Are you getting around Skyhold without incident?” Cassandra moved the plate between them, offering some to Trevelyan.

“Cullen and Blackwall have saved me twelve times from falling off the ramparts, I fell off the stairs and onto Scout Harding this morning, I've bumped into too many nobles to count….and I _think_ I punched someone?” Trevelyan ears turned red in humiliation, picking a grape off the plate, her voice changed to a higher pitch as she finished her sentence.

A small laugh escaped Cassandra's lips, “I'm sorry. I should not have laughed.”

“It's all right,” Trevelyan frowned, staring down at her cup, “Sooner or later I will laugh with you.” Soon the rest of her companions and advisors joined them in the tavern, either eating or relaxing. Cullen had brought some mission reports for Trevelyan to read, also using it as an excuse to check up on her.

“Sparkler,” Varric smiled once he saw Dorian walk into the tavern, “How many scars do you have?”

“Excuse me?” Dorian raised an eyebrow and moved to take a seat next to Sera, “Did you _not_ see my chest bandaged up after the attack on Haven?”

“Fair point.” Varric nodded. “What about you, Seeker? How'd you get that scar across your cheek?”

Cassandra shook her head, an annoyed sigh, “How many times do you want me to retell the same story, Varric? You were present when I got it **and** the reason I have it.”

“Okay, okay. You, Buttercup?” Varric raised his cup towards Sera.

“Hands.” She raised both her hands up, palms open, “Scars everywhere.”

“There isn't even a point in asking you, Tiny.” Varric looked up at Bull as he laughed, pouring more ale into his cup.

“You, Inquisitor?” Varric asked, leaning back against the table. Trevelyan glanced up from her conversation with Cullen, “Hmm?”

“Scars. How _did_ you get so many?” Varric tilted his head. Cullen looked at Trevelyan, seeing her shoulders tense. He knew the scars were a sore subject with her – she asked him if they bothered him a couple days ago, before they shared their first kiss. He asked, foolishly, how she had gotten them, not knowing each scar held a bad memory.

“Please, Varric.” Trevelyan sighed, “They aren't scars I wish to remember I had.”

“I need to know, Inquisitor.” Varric rubbed the back of his neck, “This question has been haunting me since I first met you.”

“Varric-” Cullen was cut off.

“Okay,” Trevelyan stood up and carefully walked over to Varric, looking down at the floor to see where she stepped, “The one on my right eyebrow that also cuts through my eye is from when I passed my Harrowing. A templar wasn't all too happy I wasn't made tranquil – might I add that templar was also my brother.”

Varric stared, shocked, as Trevelyan continued.

“The one that looked like my cheek was burned off was by a fellow mage. One my brother _paid_ just for shits and giggles.” Trevelyan stood in front of Varric, pointing to each scar as she talked. “The one that cut's through my nose was by a dagger that _literally_ got caught on my nose. The broken nose I had – which was never probably fixed – is from my brother, again, when news that our cousin had been murdered by a mage during the mage rebellion-”

“Trevelyan.” Cullen stood next to Trevelyan, a hand placed on her shoulder.

“The one that cuts through my hairline was when _I_ punished myself for being a mage. The four on my lips are from defending myself from rouge templar's during the rebellion. My neck-”

“Trevelyan.” Cullen's grip tightened on her shoulder as her voice started to crack.

“So, Varric...to answer your questions. _Yes_ , I have scars. A lot of them. Each with their own how's and why's. Now is my question...do you want to get a matching one?” Trevelyan glared at down Varric, waiting for a reply. Varric stumbled for words, Sera snickering at Varric from across the tavern. Trevelyan sighed, pushing Cullen's hand off, carefully storming out of the tavern.

“ _Smooth_ , Child of the Stone.” Solas shook his head and picked up his staff as he left the tavern.

* * *

Trevelyan slammed her door shut in a rush, locking it. She growled and kicked her door, quickly grabbing her shin and cursing in pain. Trevelyan pouted her lips and glared at the door before storming up the stairs. She looked up over at her desk when she heard movement, seeing Cole sitting here. He sat on one leg as the other swung off he desk, his face hidden behind the large hat, his torso shifting back in forth as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. Even from where Trevelyan was standing she could see Cole was stiff. He was thumbing a ruin token, the heel of his foot started tapping against the wood when he realized Trevelyan had noticed him.

“Cole.” Trevelyan walked over to him, a hand placed over her chest. She let out a meek laugh, “You frightened me.”

“I apologize.” He spoke after a long pause, tapping the heel of his foot against the desk.

“No need.” Trevelyan stood in front of Cole, her arms crossing, “Is there something you needed?”

“No.” He shifted on the desk, turning his head towards the balcony. Trevelyan followed his gaze, seeing him staring out at the balcony.

She smiled, “We can talk there, if you'd like.” She saw a small smile form on Cole's lips before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, appearing back on the balcony. Trevelyan's smile grew, walking out onto the balcony and standing next to Cole.

“Varric wanted to apologize.” Cole spoke softly after a few minutes. His fists were clenched, his knuckled pressed against the cement railing. Trevelyan sighed, “He doesn't have to. I went off and...I need to control my anger better.”

“He should not have pried but he really wanted to know.” Cole leaned over the railing, looking down at the fog that covered the ground, “He didn't know.” Trevelyan leaned her butt against the railing, a sigh escaping her lips. She furrowed her brows, her hands cupping the railing on either side of her as she thought.

“I can help.” Cole spoke, straightening up. Trevelyan turned her head towards him, “How?”

“I saw Rhys do this to Evangeline once.” Cole moved in front of Trevelyan, cupping her left cheek in his hand. Trevelyan stared up at Cole, as she leaned in. Her breathe hitched as he planted a kiss on her forehead, where the scar that blinded her started, then on her cheek and continued until he kissed the side of her lips. Trevelyan had closed her eyes as Cole kissed her scar, feeling butterflies in her stomach as he continues to kiss the scars that marked her face. He pulled back, his thumb lighting rubbing against her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

“Better, Inquisitor?” Cullen kissed her forehead and chuckled, kicking her out of her thoughts.

“Cu—Cullen!” Trevelyan choked out, standing up straight. He gave her a questioning look, “Are you alright?”

“Y—Yeah, sorry...I just got a bit... _spacey_...I—” Trevelyan sighed, placing her hand over his own on her cheek, “I'm just tired. It's been a long day.”

Cullen chuckled, “That is has. I will leave you to rest than, Inquisitor. Sweet dreams.” Trevelyan gave Cullen a kiss before he left and moved over to her desk. She looked over the desk, seeing if anything was out of place when Cole had sat there before. Nothing was out of place, which started to worry her. She must be going mad. Confused and tired, Trevelyan waddled over to her bed and sprawled out on it. She shoved her hands under her pillow, trying to create more fluff and felt something cold under the pillow. She opened her eyes and sat up, pulling the pillow away. The ruin token Cole had been thumbing earlier laid there. She picked up the token and looked around, the light in the room dimmed as the sun started to set. Trevelyan looked back down at the token, a small smile on her face.

“Thank you.” She kissed the token and laid back down, holding the token close as she slept.

 


End file.
